Investigative efforts in the proposed Allergic Diseases Center will be focused in the area of human hypersensitivity pulmonary diseases of an occupational and environmental origin. The overall projects are divided into two major sections. Section I is concerned with the immunopathogenesis of interstitial pulmonary diseases due to silica exposure, asbestos exposure and autoallergic factors. Projects in this section involve: (a) animal models of asbestosis, (b) lymphocyte responses to asbestos and silica. (c) activation of complement by inorganic dusts, and (d) studies of the role of autoantibodies in idiopathic diffuse interstitial fibrosis, silicosis and asbestosis. Section II of the grant focuses on occupational and environmental asthma. It contains projects concerned with (a) characterization of antigens and development of diagnostic immunoassays in coffee workers' asthma, (b) development of several animal models of toluene diisocyanate induced asthma, (c) studies of cottonseed and cottondust induced airways disease (byssinosis), and (d) characterization of antigens involved in "mold sensitive" environmental New Orelans Asthma.